User talk:66.61.146.142
Rift Fleet: warning PLEASE STOP ADDING THE LIST BACK HERE! I TOOK IT DOWN BECAUSE I DO NOT THINK IT BELONGS HERE, on this talk page, IF THE LIST, all the ships and stuff, IS ALREADY IN THE MAIN ARTICLE! >:(. At least I think most of them. I am not trying to do any kind of vandelism but I am supporting my idea! If you have a problem with this send me a message on my talk page. I have the list saved on my computer for future references like possibly reuploading it if I ever complete it. So please leave the list off this talk page for now. Thank you for your time. Also I posted a message before "The Doctor" deleted everything here and reposted the original messages so that was kind of rude. Rift Fleet 05:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Rift Fleet -- this is a community. :More people than just you worked on the information you deleted. :Just because you think that that discussion is over, it does NOT mean that you have any right to decide that we should stop working on that list. You do not have the right to delete information that we could use here. :This is rude of you -- other people worked on that page and they have just as much right to the information as you do. This is not your decision to make. :I am now banning you permanently from this site. If you disagree with this, please ask for permission to return at a later date. -- Captain MKB 12:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) >:(. I am very unhappy right now since now that you banned from this site you also banned me from other wikis like Memory Gamma where I was perfectly happy! UGH! I only removed information from that talk page since I did not believe it was nessisary for it to belong their if the information was already on the main article page. Now thanks to you I cannot continue with my fanon story, nor my articles on Memory Gamma, nor at anyother wiki site! I request that you unban me so that I may continue my work because if you have noticed I do not wish to harm other users works but I think I should have a right to change my own works. So please unban me. Star Trek is soemthing I have loved ever since I can remember. It has brought me closer to my family as well as giving me some memories that I hope to treasure for years to come. If you take away what I have worked for so long to create, my fanon story, then you will be just like me on this site and nothing would of changed. User: Rift Fleet. 04:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Rift Fleet, don't be untruthful -- you know perfectly well you are still allowed to use Memory Gamma. :Are you now making a promise that you will not be a nuisance here anymore? :You were banned for repeatedly doing something that we obviously didn't want you to do, but you seem very resistant to even basically participating in conversations with us unless we threaten you or ban you. If we don't want you to do something here, why must you repeatedly and disrespectfully persist without showing anyone here the respect of a discussion? Why is that? :If I say you aren't allowed to do something, you should accept it and move on, or start a conversation, not an edit war. Fighting against the rules is what got you banned and I'm not comfortable letting you back in unless you express an apology for that type of behavior -- and you also must express a willingness to not repeat this kind of behavior. -- Captain MKB 07:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC)